


The First Night - Dragon Age: Origins One-Shot

by Aneth_Stripes



Series: Dragon Age - Fractured Timelines [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes
Summary: Since I didn't like the awkward lovemaking scene they'd created the first time you lay with Alistair, I decided to make my own. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age - Fractured Timelines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917967
Kudos: 16





	The First Night - Dragon Age: Origins One-Shot

It was after their sentimental embrace that the two lovebirds had awkwardly bumbled away from the camp; not too far, but far enough to not moan in their other companions’ ears. To their surprise, Alistair’s especially, no one had spared them glances, though the Cousland daughter couldn’t help but notice the smirk coming off of the Rogue elf’s face or the disapproving shake of the tired Mage’s head.

Neither their nor anyone else’s reactions mattered as the newly founded couple refused to resist temptation. Not this time. They’d just helped to free Redcliff but their journey was far from over. Uncertainty was consuming her and maybe it had done the same to her Templar. Nightmares, flashes of the Darkspawn and Archdemon were ever-present in her mind. There were no certainties, only bloodshed and survival, so she absolutely refused to pass up a chance to be with someone who stuck by her side through thick and thin.

The two struggled to keep quiet even as they barely suppressed quiet laughter, taking off their battle-worn armor even as they kissed each other, over and over, all but tripping over the other. The ground was none too comfortable, but Alistair had made her pause, kissing just shy to the left of her lips.

“Allow me.” His voice was charming, even as she could see the hesitation in his eyes. He began to fully strip, showing off the scars, the hair, and sweat on his chest. She wanted to touch him, to caress and feel everything this warrior had to offer. But she stood and waited, having taken off the last of her armor as he created a flimsy but covered palette on the ground for her. The loss of pants was what finally pulled her to reality.

She was going to sleep with this man, unwed, without vows or ceremonies.

The idea startled her, even as she couldn’t take her eyes away from how his length elevated and t-twitched. She’d never seen one before, never been with a man before. Alistair was her first everything; she’d never dreamed of being with anyone, so determined to be her own woman even when her late mother tried to shove suitors down her throat.

Alistair was in front of her, for real, skin and bone and teeth. He could sense her wariness, could tell she was tense. “Are you alright? Am I pushing you with this?” He approached her slowly and reached for her hands, gently taking them in his and squeezing them. He was so close; his musk was intoxicating, the love in his eyes so real that she might’ve melted were she ice.

“No, I want this.” She did want this. She kissed him again, refusing to let her insecurities and inexperience stop her from enjoying Alistair. “I’m...new to this. I am afraid.” Would he turn her down for being scared or make fun of her? No, she knew so much better, knew him better. His words only served to further validate her thoughts.

“It’s alright. Really, it is. We can go as slow as you’d like- we could even stop. I want you to be okay with this, okay with me.”

He leaned in, kissing her forehead, her nose, and her lips. He didn’t stop, going down to her chin and then her neck. She sighed, content to feel his lips against her skin. Her grasp tightened around his. “Undress me.” It was practically a whisper but she knew he’d heard her.

Fingers grazed her bloodstained tattered shirt from beside her breasts to her waist. He tugged at the edges with care, exposing her belly to him, and then her breasts, before finally pulling her shirt over her head. She shuddered but didn’t stop him, even as he went to pull her pants down. He was being so careful with her, peppering kisses across her face and mouth as the scruff of what beard he had grazed against her skin.

She loved it; every move he made was to appease her nervousness and it sent her heart beating like a war drum. It aroused her, Maker’s breath did it send her nerves afire. Yet Alistair had yet to enter her, to touch her where she needed it the most. All it took was for him to be this intimate and gentle, and already she wanted to be on her back for him.

Once he finished undressing her, he laid down what was on her to make the palette softer. Her eyes wandered down and she flinched, surprised to find him still erect. How long did those things last?!

Alistair pulled her from her thoughts and closer to him, now kissing her lips with a more desperate need; they were firmer, heated. She moaned before she could stop herself, pulling back and covering her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

He chuckled. “Don’t be.” He held out his hand and she took it, still unable to uncover her mouth. She felt ashamed; was it truly okay to act so wanton with someone she wasn’t betrothed to yet? She never cared about the rules until now, never cared what people thought about her. All she wanted to do was the right thing.

Now, it was merely an act of doing what she wanted, for the first time in a long time since her dark adventure had begun. Could she really do this? Could she sleep with Alistair?

His reassuring smile sent her lower regions aflame again and all at once, she was assured again. She was allowed to do this. This was okay, and damn everything if it wasn’t. She embraced him, returning the needy lip-locking he’d done with her prior.

This time, she didn’t bother holding back her vocals, moaning softly as he cupped her cheeks and licked her lips. He wanted entry and she gave it, shock as her body went rigid against his. Alistair’s tongue attacked hers, battling for dominance over her mouth as he bumped his erection against the soft fabric of her panties. She didn’t pull away, indulging in the wild sensations he was giving her as something akin to electricity flowed through her body.

Pleasure; it had to have been. Nothing else could describe how incredible Alistair was making her feel. When he pulled back, they were both panting, eyes caught in each other as she began to willingly grind back. “Is-is this weird?” Her voice felt thick as if a toad were stuck in her throat. His brown eyes glazed over her body, taking note of her twitching and gasps while eating her alive at the same time.

“No,” he all but breathed, kissing her again and pressing against her. His hands wandered down her body, gripping her back gently before sliding down further and cupping the cheeks of her bum and kneading them like they were bread.

A gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it, trembling as he slid her underwear down. She was surprised to find how damp she’d become below. “Alistair,” she whined, wrapping her arms around her neck. “It’s unbearable. Make it stop, please.” Maker’s breath, she sounded as whiny as a whore! A part of her still expected him to give her odd glances or make a remark, but all he did was kiss her neck.

His lips latched onto her neck then, his tongue wiggling against her exposed skin as he sucked and pulled another whine from her lips. “Please!” She’d barely restrained herself to choking back a scream, making it seem as if she’d hissed it. He chuckled again, vibrating his lips against her skin before pulling back.

“Patience, Love,” he assured her, fingers slipping under her bra and pulling it up. She didn’t stop him, lifting her arms when needed and trying desperately to ignore how hard her nipples had become. The cool air hit her body something close to a whip of pleasure, and Alistair’s hungry gaze refused to cease.

Damn everything if he didn’t take her tonight!

Once again her lips opened to protest how slow he was being, only to be met with warm lips. She was now as naked as he was, and though that should’ve bothered her, the only thing she wanted was for him to slip inside her. He pulled her to the palette and sat down. “Come here.”

She obliged and sat on her knees, cupping his cheeks as she kissed him again. She couldn’t get enough of him! “Alistair, please,” she whispered against his lips, shuddering when his hands drifted down to her hips.

“Where do you want me?”

Traditionally, or perhaps by impulse, she was tempted to lie on her back. Instead, the lost princess placed her hands on his chest, slowly lowering him onto his back. “Like this.” Her breath was wavering and her hands were shaky, but she wanted to be on top, to see him and work for him for all the patience he’d given her before.

Alistair didn’t fight this, staring up at her with longing and desire in his eyes. She sat on top and had her back facing him; she wanted to feel what was going inside her before they started. Her fingers grazed his shaft and a tremor went down her back. Alistair groaned from her touch, gently rubbing her back. “Take your time,” he murmured.

That she did; she pumped him, carefully, rubbed the top with piqued curiosity as she listened to his breath come undone. “Who’s the teaser now?” He grumbled, bucking his hips and pumping his thick heat through her hands. She whimpered, continuing to move her hands as Alistair groaned. “C-Careful, I doubt I’ll have a second go in me if you take the first.”

Her head turned as she scowled at him. He chuckled and shook his head. “I jest, love. Do what you wish with me.”

“You’re too much,” she muttered, finally letting his length go and turning around, acutely aware of how she’d drenched his stomach.

“Oh, thank you,” he said, leaning up to kiss her lips. “It’s a trait, you know, like my handsome hair or striking brown eyes? It might run in the family, actually.”

“Shush, you.” She kissed back deeply, pushing him onto his back. She couldn’t ignore how her cheeks warmed from his teasing. She lifted her hips, grabbing his length and positioning it over her sopping entry. Her body trembled but she stayed determined with her choice. ‘I do want this,’ she reminded herself. She did. Bypass all the idle chatter they’d been doing, her desire hadn’t lessened.

It only increased; Alistair’s awkwardness, his humor, and will was what had attracted her, not just his body and looks. She inhaled sharply, keeping her eyes on his as she slowly lowered her body onto his. Her body was tense as his length had slipped inside her; tight and almost painful. She was slick around him, helping every inch inside even as her muscles clenched and threatened to keep her there.

Alistair groaned and placed his hands on her hips, biting his lip as he allowed her to take control. She thanked him silently as a moan slipped from her lips. She took her time, truly feeling every part of him as he snaked through her and filled her beyond any fulfillment she could ever recall feeling.

It was almost too much.

She whimpered and closed her eyes, pausing halfway to steady herself. “Take your time,” he whispered, massaging her thighs and struggling not to buck his hips. He didn’t want to scare her, not when she was so new to this, to everything.

“Thank you.” She smiled weakly and continued to lower herself. She didn’t stop again until she hit his base, placing her hands on his chest as she took deep breaths to steady herself. "It’s...it’s so much.”

“I know,” he muttered, reaching up to cup her cheek. “We’ll go slow. I won’t move until you say, I mean that.” Alistair took a deep breath, shuddering below her. “Though...Maker’s breath, you feel heavenly.” He didn’t add that it was torture; he was buried in her depths and couldn’t move.

She could sense his need and lowered her body to kiss him deeply. “So do you,” she whispered, lifting up and rocking her hips. It was if a fire had struck her, leaving a nasty bout of desire in its wake. She’d only meant to test the waters by moving her hips, but upon going down again, something struck a chord in her. She just. Couldn’t. Stop. She rocked her hips repeatedly, rocking her body against his as their skin clapped.

Alistair’s fingers gripped her thighs firmly as she rode him, gasping every time he bumped against her core. He swore, grunting, and moaning as he struggled not to lift to meet her. “W-whoa, easy!” He didn’t know that she had it in her for her first time! Her muscles squeezed him the right way and he was struggling not to flood her.

It seemed as if she barely heard him, almost getting lost in her desire. She’d never been so filled, so complete in a way that left her sated and desiring for more. His nails dug into her skin as they made love, her hair flickering and sticking to her forehead as she rocked her way near the Heavens.

She might’ve ridden herself to completion had it not been for Alistair pulling her back to reality. He leaned up and caught her lips with his, cupping her behind and thrusting his hips, full of hunger and overwhelming need. “Hell,” he swore, nibbling on his lower lip as he started to buck into her. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” he continued to mutter, groaning when her nails found his back.

“Yes, Maker, yes!” She gasped and tightened around him, shocked at how good she felt from their physical bond. “It f-feels amazing!” She tilted her head, whining when his lips found her shoulder and neck, biting and sucking and nibbling and licking. He acted as if he was starved, rutting into her, tasting and grabbing what he could. She didn’t care that he didn’t wait; she needed this!

Their skin slapped together so harshly that she was afraid someone would hear. The harsher the thrust, however, the more her desire drowned out any thought that wasn’t on his body pushing against hers. Alistair no longer cared to hold back profanities before he suddenly stopped, breath heavy. “Bear with me,” he muttered, pulling out carefully and twisting the both of them. She ended up on her back with him on top and he slid back in, carefully even as he was lost in lust.

Her body arched when he entered again, not in pain but pleasure, as he started to thrust from above. It was different this way; his arms were on either side of her and this time, there was no hiding. She was pinned against the ground and somehow this aroused her even more. “Alistair,” she pleaded, hands seeking something, anything to hold onto.

He knew what she wanted, interlocking his fingers with hers as he pinned her hands to the ground. His hips bucked faster, more fervent, gasping almost in time with her moans. She tried to be quiet, Maker’s breath she tried! He kept bumping a pleasurable spot, angling to where he grazed her clit each time, pushing her further and further to the edge.

There wasn’t a word for what she was feeling, what he was pushing her to, but it was incredible, snatching her breath away and tensing up her body. Alistair leaned down, popping a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard enough to where she thought she’d died.

She must’ve; all she could see was stars as her body arched against his. She no longer had control of her voice, wailing as she squeezed him tight. He groaned loudly above her, bucking harder into her. “Hang on,” he hissed, suddenly pulling out and moving behind her.

Stars captured her view once again as he slipped inside her, now thrusting harder and faster than before. She gripped the ground and cried out, her back pressing against his chest as he lifted her leg high. “Alistair!” Already she’d reached the peak but he didn’t slow, seeking his own finish as she had had hers.

Alistair had let go of her leg to turn her head, kissing her deeply as he closed his eyes. She did the same, crying into his mouth as he pushed her limits and slammed inside of her fervently. Her body squeezed him again and she knew she was close. She felt him pulse inside of her and had pulled back to tell him to pull out, but his mind was already there, albeit lust-filled. “I know,” he murmured, kissing her again and again.

He then held her, moving as hard as he could before pulling out violently enough to make her come again. She barely held back a scream, crying out as that same fire consumed her. She then felt something warm and sticky splash against her stomach and chest and knew he had reached his own finish.

Her body quaked and her lips quivered; she couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe right. Her breaths came out in short, uneven pants that matched his unstable ones. He held her close, nuzzling her shoulder as the two slowly came down from their high.

“Beautiful,” he breathed, kissing the back of her neck. “So beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you,” she whimpered, grateful to have his warmth so close. She was afraid of feeling empty when they finished, or worse, used. All she could feel was his hands tenderly caressing where he’d bitten and sucked the most, barely able to keep his lips off of her body. No shame washed over her and Hell didn’t split open to drag them under.

All there was to be felt was her sweaty, satisfied lover.

Alistair pulled away from her and she was slowly rolled onto her back. He was practically beaming like the sun, wiping her forehead as he watched her. “What a sight to see.” He sounded proud of himself. Of course, he did.

She couldn’t help but smirk weakly. “Not bad for my first time, huh?”

“Is this the part where I say something wrong and shove my foot down my throat?” He chuckled at the slight scowl on her face, reaching over and using his shirt to wipe her down clean. “Easy, love, I jest. You were amazing.”

Her cheeks heated upon hearing his compliment but she didn’t dare look away. “Amazing? Please, you did all the work.”

“Oh I see, you’re trying to trap me again.”

The lost princess laughed with him, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I love you. You know this, right?”

“I do,” he replied, tilting his head to kiss her palm. “Were I thinking instead of running along with my need for you, I would’ve put down roses or something, make the occasion seem less...cheap.”

“It wasn’t cheap to me,” she insisted, sitting up and kissing him softly. Alistair didn’t fight this, sighing in contentment as he returned her loving gesture. She pulled back, grazing her lips over his. “Thank you for this, Alistair. I really needed this.” She did.

“Happy to do it again, if you’ll let me.”

She chuckled and hit his chest playfully. “Alright, warrior, let me recover at least. I don’t even know if I can use my legs yet.”

“Right, right. Damn.” He sighed. “I am good.” She hit his chest again. Alistair laughed again, brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her nose. “You know you love me,” he said with a smirk on his face.

She did.


End file.
